


Kameny moci

by Womiska



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ironfrost Frostiron, M/M, Multi, Mučení, Sex, Smut, bolest, boylove, láska - Freeform, pátrání, trápení
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: Loki si za svůj útok na New York odpykal svůj trest. Nebo si to aspoň myslel. Poté, co ho Thor odnese z místa, kde ho našel, a nechá ho v péči Tonyho Starka, však spolu s ním začíná zjišťovat, že tak snadné to nebude. Navrácení schopnosti kouzlit však zůstává prioritou, i když na dveře klepe mnohem mocnější nepřítel, než všichni čekali.Upozornění: AU. Příběh vznikl dávno předtím, než se do kin dostaly další díly Avengers a ostatní související filmy z dílny MCU. Ignoruje tak téměř veškerý děj, který se později odehrál a žije si vlastním životem. Protože však k jeho publikaci dochází až v roce 2021, je původní text mírně upraven, co se týče Kamenů moci/ nekonečna. Obsahuje sex, násilí a vulgarismy.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. 1. kapitola

Tony Stark měl tu noc pocit, že se den vážně vydařil. Spal až do poledne, vstal bez kocoviny, a protože ho nikdo neotravoval, tak se od vydatného oběda mohl bez rušení věnovat svému nejnovějšímu modelu obleku. Že by měl závěry shrnovat až následující ráno, si uvědomil ve chvíli, kdy se ozval Jarvis.

„Neidentifikovatelná aktivita na střeše mrakodrapu, pane," ozval se program suše. „Vysoká dávka elektromagnetického záření a světla. Očekávaný kontakt za... teď."

„Projekci," přikázal Tony a otočil se, aby se mohl podívat na interaktivní obrazovku, jež okamžitě promítla situaci na střeše. „A sakra," zaklel a upustil šroubovák. Ten výjev sice do té doby neviděl, ale velmi rychle si dokázal dát dvě a dvě dohromady. Jak se zdálo, Ásům se nějak podařilo opravit Bifröst. Jenže v duhovém víru se neobjevil Thor, jak očekával, nýbrž tmavá postava, které sice neviděl přes kapuci do obličeje, ale přesto by ho poznal kdykoliv. „Nemohl bys bejt tak laskavej a dávat vědět o něco dřív, že se sem blíží nepřítel?" zasykl, urychleně prohrabal bordel na stole a vylovil z něj kovové náramky, které ho zachránily přivoláním obleku naposledy, když se s tím mimozemským zmetkem potkal.

„Nejsem nastavený na obranu před magií z jiného světa," bránil se Jarvis. „Dokud se most mezi světy neotevřel, žádná aktivita ani nenapovídala tomu, že by se mělo něco dít," vysvětloval klidně, zatímco Tony vyběhl z dílny, aniž by se zdržoval výtahem.

„Výmluvy," odsekl a bral schody po dvou. Doufal, že stihne nahoru vyběhnout dřív, než jeho nezvaný host něco provede. „Po dnešku je dost možný, že už nebudeš ani mikrovlnka. Okamžitě dej vědět Furymu, že se tu objevil Loki!"

„Vytáčím."

„Klidně ho vzbuď," zabručel a zhluboka dýchal, zatímco uháněl, co mu nohy stačily. Kterého idiota napadlo si udělat dílnu o tři patra níž? „Kde je Loki teď?"

„Přesunul se do obývacího pokoje vašeho obytného patra," odtušil nevzrušeně.

Přikývl. Na posledním schodu málem zakopl a jen na poslední chvíli vyrovnal stabilitu. Ten trapas, že by se mu svalil pod nohy, by nepřežil. Zastavil se dva kroky od vstupu do místnosti, na moment se předklonil a opřel si dlaně o kolena. Potřeboval popadnout dech. Sice se udržoval v perfektní kondici, přesto měl pocit, že plíce nechal někde napůl cesty. Srdce mu tlouklo a v uších hučelo ze snad nejrychlejšího sprintu v životě. Odpočinek si však dovolil jen na několik vteřin; narovnal si, odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a otřel si zpocené čelo. Pak se sebevědomým výrazem ušel několik kroků a rovnou zamířil k barovému pultu.

„Vás na Ásgardu neučí klepat?" vyhrkl bez pozdravu a sáhl po skotské. To už tady jednou bylo. „Dáš si drink? Nebo budeme rovnou pokračovat v tom, cos posledně nedokončil?" zeptal se boha, jenž stál u prosklené stěny obýváku a sledoval neonová světla pod sebou. Nečekal na odpověď, rovnou nalil dvě sklenice. Hodlal hrát o čas. Mobilizace Avengers nějakou dobu zabere a on úplně netoužil stanout v bitvě tváří v tvář Lokimu bez krytých zad.

Bůh si přitáhl dlouhý plášť blíže k tělu. „Bylo otevřeno," odpověděl nenuceně, ale Tonymu se zdálo, že je s jeho hlasem něco špatně. Působil unaveně, rozhodně postrádal svou obvyklou barvu a zápal. „Dám." Pomalu se otočil, drže si plášť pevně omotaný kolem těla s kapucí staženou hluboce do obličeje. V obýváku panovalo šero, nebyla rozsvícena všechna světla. Lokiho lesknoucí se oči taky byly to jediné, co se dalo ze skrytého obličeje rozeznat.

Tony posunul sklenici po barovém pultu blíž k bohu. Jestli si myslel, že mu to ponese, tak to se fakt přepočítal. Loki však nevypadal na to, že čekal donášku až pod nos. Pomalou chůzí se vydal za ním. Jakmile se dostal pod silnější osvětlení ze zářivek nad barem, smrtelník zbledl. „No ty vole," vypadlo z něj, než stihl nechat ústa zavřená.

Lokiho obličej hrál všemi odstíny modré, zelené a fialové. Páchl kovovým pachem krve, o níž Tony nepochyboval, že je právě jeho. Řezná rána pod okem vypadala tak hluboká, že se skoro divil, že na něj nemává lícní kost. Nos mu někdo nejspíš zlomil a stejně nešetrně ho zase vrátil nazpět. Klouby na rukách měl rozdrásané. Nějak tušil, že podobně hrozně jako obličej bude vypadat i celý zbytek těla, tomu napovídala i opatrná chůze a třesoucí se prsty. Co však Tonyho znepokojilo nejvíce, byly oči. Odstín duhovek se změnil z modré na smaragdové zelenou, což by ho normálně alespoň mírně uklidnilo, ale to, jak těkaly ze strany na stranu, ho donutilo nasucho polknout. Jestliže Loki – ten Loki, co se sám zjevil uprostřed utajené základny S.H.I.E.L.D.u plné agentů se zbraněmi, ten Loki, co neváhal zaútočit na Zemi, ten Loki, co po hrátkách s Hulkem vyvázl jen s několik škrábanci – cítil strach, muselo to být vážné.

„Měl jsem za to, že tvoje vyjadřovací schopnosti jsou poněkud sofistikovanější než výrazy hodné nevycválaných spratků," utrousil bůh, sedaje si opatrně na barovou židličku. Musel se přidržet mramorové desky a odhalil tak zápěstí, jež se lesklo krví. Jednou rukou si pořád přidržoval plášť, druhou zvedl a prsty obemkl sklo se zlatavou tekutinou. Zhluboka se nadechl, než s vysokým vypětím donesl nápoj ke rtům.

Pokrčil rameny a přestal zírat. „Slabá chvilka." Nervózně se ošil. Sice si nemyslel, že by ho Loki v takovémto stavu napadl, přesto zůstával ostražitý a neklidně vyhlížel quinjet za oknem a poslouchal, zda neuslyší cinknutí výtahu. „Vypadá to, že jsi někoho solidně naštval."

Pousmál se. „Vskutku." Napil se a přivřel oči. Skotská mu lehce podráždila vykřičené hrdlo, ale ve výsledku ho příjemně zahřála. Nechutnala mu, avšak byl za ni vděčný. Cokoliv, co mu dokázalo vnést alespoň trošku tepla do těla, vítal. Zvedl oči. Zaklesl se do jeho pohledu a opatrně odložil skleničku, načež si shrnul kapuci z čela dozadu. „Posledně jsme nezačali zrovna nejlépe," připustil.

„To je dost mírně řečeno," odpověděl sarkasticky a nalil si druhý drink. První do sebe kopl, ani netušil jak. Uvažoval, jestli to měla být omluva? Nejspíš ano. Pochyboval, že by byl Loki schopný omluvy jako takové. Opřel se dlaněmi o desku a mírně se naklonil. „Hele, zdvořilosti stranou. Co tady chceš? Pokud vím, měl jsi bejt někde v cele za to, cos tu vyváděl."

„Byl jsem," odpověděl prkenně a v očích se mu cosi mihlo. „Můj trest je… u konce. Víceméně."

Neušlo mu zaváhání, ale nekomentoval ho. Místo toho zopakoval otázku: „Tak co tu děláš?"

„Potřebuji pomoci," řekl po drahné chvíli váhání. Způsob, jakým nakrčil námahou čelo, i tónem, jímž svůj požadavek sdělil, Tonyho ujistil, že by dal cokoliv, aby mohl být kdekoliv jinde než tady a ještě s prosíkem.

Neudržel se a začal se smát. „Ty jsi zešílel," vyprskl s vrtěním hlavy. „Vážně, Loki, co se ti stalo? Praštil ses do hlavy? Ty si fakt myslíš, že se na celé planetě najde někdo, kdo ti bude chtít pomoct?" vysmíval se mu, přestal se chechtat a obličej mu ztvrdl. „Neměl jsi sem vůbec chodit. Avengers tu budou –"

„Musíš mi pomoct. Nevíš, co je v sázce," odvětil slabě a zakymácel se. Pokusil se přidržet, ale kvůli rozmazanému vidění chytil jen vzduch.

„Loki!" Tony vyrazil ze svého místa, ale nestihl ho zachytit. Ozvalo se zadunění, jak bohova hlava odskočila od tvrdé podlahy. „Jarvisi! Do háje, kde jsou všichni?" křikl někam ke stropu a rychle zkontroloval puls. „Opovaž se mi tu zdechnout," zahrozil bohu se stopou hysterie v hlase. 

Ne, dnešní den se nakonec vůbec nevydařil. 


	2. 2. kapitola

S nadáváním Lokiho popadl pod rameny, nedbaje toho, že by mu mohl v jeho stavu ještě víc ublížit. Puls měl velmi slabý a ta trocha kůže, která si ponechala svůj odstín, nepřirozeně bledla. Sunul ho ke gauči, na který ho chtěl vytáhnout, ale bůh byl nad očekávání těžký tak, že aby ho dokázal nějak rozumně zvednout, musel by si na pomoc přivolat oblek. Nechtěl se tím zdržovat, tak ho jen dostal na koberec před sedačkou, jenž byl přece jen o něco měkčí než podlaha, a pod hlavu mu strčil jeden z polštářků. Znovu zkontroloval dvěma prsty puls na krku a rozevřel černý plášť.

„Do prdele," ulevil si. Jeho tušení se potvrdilo. Na kdysi bílé košili rozkvétaly rudé květy a míchaly se se staršími hnědými. Co mu kdo udělal? Takhle zmlácený nebyl ani on, když ho unesli do Afghánistánu. Nasucho polkl a zcela automaticky sáhl po mobilu vibrujícím mu v kapse. „Fury, no konečně! Kde jsou všichni? Jarvis vám dával echo už aspoň před půl hodinou!" vypálil bez pozdravu hned, jakmile se hovor spojil.

„Starku, teď mě poslouchejte. Nemám čas vám to říkat dvakrát. Máme problém," ozval se jednooký šéf na druhé straně linky.

„No to si, sakra, pište, že máme problém. Je tu Loki!"

„Kvůli tomu volám," uzemnil ho klidně. „Teď buďte zticha a poslouchejte."

„Fajn," zavrčel, nechal boha bohem a vrátil se pro svou nedopitou sklenici.

„Necháte ho u sebe a postaráte se o něj," přikázal Fury pevně. „Podle jistých informací byla akce s Chitauri jen špička ledovce. Jsme ve válce a Lokiho potřebujeme."

Vyprskl nejdražší skotskou a zalapal po dechu. „Děláte si prdel?"

„Nelíbí se mi to o nic víc než vám, ale musíme brát ohledy na obyvatele Země a ostatních světů. Vy jediný máte odpovídající vybavení a zabezpečení, aby se nejen nevypařil beze stopy, ale taky aby se mu nic nestalo," pokračoval vážně. „Nikdo kromě vašeho týmu a několika agentů o něm nebude vědět. Starku, závisí na tom osud světů. Zařiďte se podle toho."

Třeštil oči někam skrz zeď. To se prostě nedělo. Nevolal mu Fury s naprosto absurdním příkazem. Ne. Za moment se tu ukáže Barton s Romanovovou a budou se mu tlemit, že se nechal nachytat. „Ale –"

„Jestli se mu něco stane," dodal jen tak mimochodem a z tónu hlasu se dalo vycítit, že skřípe zuby, „bude to Ásgard považovat za vyhlášení války."

„Jenže já to sám nezvládnu," zahučel frustrovaně. „Potřebuju pomoct," sdělil naléhavě. Konečně zvládl dopít pití. Prohrábl si vlasy a zkontroloval, že Loki stále leží v bezvědomí na zemi. „On..."

„Co?"

„Je v bezvědomí. Potřebuju aspoň Bannera. Nejsem doktor!" vyrazil ze sebe, cítě, že mu srdce buší až moc rychle. Zatraceně, jestli mu tady zemře, tak bude první, po kom Ásové půjdou.

Fury něco zamumlal mimo mikrofon, pak oslovil opět Tonyho: „Máte ho tam za pět minut." Zostra se nadechl. „Nezapomeňte – NIKDO kromě Avengers o tom nesmí vědět!" připomněl mu tvrdě a zavěsil.

„Sakra," zaklel Tony znovu a vysypal z dlaně telefon na bar. Pohlédl na boha a žaludek se mu stáhl úzkostí. „Jestli je to nějaká past, tak si mě nepřej, muflone," zasyčel směrem k muži v bezvědomí a s odhodláním k němu přistoupil.

Poklekl a začal zápolit s pláštěm. Kde se tam vzalo tolik přezek? Ruce se mu třásly a kousky kovů, jež ho držely sepnuté okolo krku, mu klouzaly v rukou. Nakonec to vzdal a popadl nůž. Odřízl šňůrky. Začal rozřezávat košili. Nedokázal si představit, jak s ním, i s Bannerovou pomocí, zápolí, aby ho svlékl. Po malých kusech odstraňoval látku, jež na několika místech přischla k ranám. Snažil se být opatrný, ale zároveň rychlý. Když se konečně otevřely dveře výtahu a Jarvis oznámil příchod doktora Bannera, měl už předek košile kompletně odstraněný.

„Bože můj," hlesl Bruce, jakmile si boha prohlédl. „V jakém patře máš něco, co by se dalo považovat za ošetřovnu?" ptal se a očima skenoval zubožené tělo před sebou.

„O jedno níž," odpověděl nepřirozeně vysokým hlasem. Nemohl od Lokiho odtrhnout pohled. V ústech cítil žluč a zhluboka dýchal, aby se nepozvracel. Obličej vlastně dopadl docela dobře, to však nemohl říct o tom zbytku.

Míst, kde by našel neporušenou kůži, by spočítal na prstech jedné ruky. Nemusel být lékař, aby poznal, že mu někdo soustavně ubližoval několik týdnů, ne-li déle. Staré, špatně zahojené rány, se střídaly s novějšími a čerstvými, z nichž pomalu vytékala po kapkách krev. A to viděl jen horní část těla a pouze z poloviny. Co ho však rozhodilo nejvíc, byly jasně viditelné jizvy okolo krku a zápěstí.

„Vem ho za ramena," přikázal Bruce a sám vzal boha za nohy.

Tony to přivítal. Nechtěl myslet na pouta, kterými Lokiho drželi jako psa na řetězu u boudy. Samozřejmě souhlasil s tím, aby ho za jeho činy stihl trest, ale sám by mu raději dopřál rychlou smrt než mučení, které neustávalo. Proti tomu měl osobní výhrady.

S funěním boha složili na polohovacím koženém křesle ve spodním patře. Vybavení by se dalo opravdu připodobnit klinice. Nechyběl zde ani přístroj na měření tělesných funkcí, EKG či ultrazvuk. V případě potřeby by ho zde dokázali i uspat a odoperovat, avšak na to Tony neměl potřebné léky. Doufal, že běžně sehnatelné věci v poměrně slušně vybavené lékárně budou stačit, nebo že má Bruce s sebou něco v brašně.

„Sundej mu kalhoty a pokus se ho očistit," požádal Bruce, rozložil si obsah brašny na lehátko vedle křesla a rychle zkontroloval obsah šuplíků a skříněk, aby věděl, co má k dispozici a kde bude třeba improvizovat.

„Nechceš, abych ho táhnul do sprchy, že ne?" brblal a pomyslel si, že by ji sám potřeboval. On i Bruce připomínali řezníky jen z toho, že boha přenesli.

„Použij namočenou gázu," poradil mu a začal soustředěně pracovat. Prohlížel Lokiho zranění podle toho, kde se Tony začal činit s omýváním pokožky, a vyhodnocoval, v jakém pořadí co ošetří. Vzápětí se chopil dezinfekce, přitáhl si pojízdný stolek a začal ho plnit použitými tampony.

Tony nožem odřízl kalhoty a překvapeně zaznamenal, že pod nimi Loki už nic nemá. Začervenal se a než si toho doktor všiml, zakryl ho alespoň ručníkem. Poté se přidal k čištění ran. „Neexne tu, že ne?" zeptal se po několika minutách, kdy se ozývalo jen cinkání nástrojů.

„Ne," ujistil ho klidně. „Je to v podstatě bůh, na to nezapomeň."

„Zrovna teď jako bůh nevypadá," poznamenal skepticky.

„Běžný člověk už by zemřel. Loki se z toho dostane," prohlásil Banner přesvědčivě. Natáhl se pro gázu a nejhorší místa po vyčištění a natření hojivou mastí obvázal.

„Jak můžeš bejt tak klidnej? Jak je vlastně možný, že se Zelenáč nepřihlásil o slovo?"

Nevěřícně na něm zakotvil pohled. „Vždyť by ho dokázalo dorazit i dítě, na to Hulk není potřeba. A teď potřebuje pomoc. Tak nemel hlouposti a pohni sebou, než se vzbudí."

Pokýval hlavou. To dávalo smysl. Ošetřil a obvázal kotníky, jež nesly stejné stopy jako zápěstí a krk, počkal, až Bruce zalepí ránu na boku. Opatrně ho otočili na břicho. Loki zasténal a Tonymu okamžitě vystřelil adrenalin na maximum. Naštěstí se neprobudil a oba muži se uvolnili. „Fury říkal něco o válce. Víš o tom něco?"

Banner zavrtěl hlavou. „Nic moc. Byl jsem na základně, když se přiřítil Thor a nechal si zavolat Nicka. Než za sebou zavřeli dveře, slyšel jsem akorát, že poslal Lokiho Bifröstem k tobě a sám letěl do S.H.I.E.L.D.u," vyprávěl, zatímco se jeho ruce jen míhaly nad zbitým bohem. „Pak se ozval Jarvis a začal troubit na poplach. Natasha s Clintem málem zbourali stůl, jak se hnali za zbraněmi, ale Nick je zastavil v té chvíli, co přibíhal Steve. Zastavil veškerou mobilizaci, zakázal nám se hnout a vrátil se za Thorem až do chvíle, kdy volal tobě."

„Neskutečný," zavrčel Tony. „Uvědomil si ten jednookej magor, že jsem už taky mohl čuchat kytky zespoda?"

„Thor ho asi jako první ujistil, že Loki není nebezpečný. Ale věřím, že ti to řekne sám. Chce se za tebou ráno zastavit," odpověděl a otřel si zpocené čelo.

„Tak to už by tu skoro měl bejt," povzdechl si, odložil poslední krvavý tampon a otřel si čelo, čímž si na něm rozpatlal červené šmouhy. Podíval se z okna. „Svítá. To jsme tu byli fakt tak dlouho?"

Zívl a přikývl. „Píchnu mu antibiotika a sedativa a někam ho dáme spát. Dokud bude v limbu, bude to jednodušší." Odnesli Lokiho do vedlejšího pokoje, který už nevypadal jako nemocniční, přestože měl vybavení podobné, a uložili ho do jedné ze dvou postelí. „Ty rány budou chtít aspoň dvakrát denně převázat. Zvládneš to aspoň jednou? Večer budu chodit já a píchat mu antibiotika. Kanylu mu radši dávat nebudu."

„Jsem netušil, že postarat se o něj bude znamenat mu dělat chůvu a zdravotní sestřičku v jednom," odfrkl a založil si ruce v bok. „Proč se o něj nepostará Thor?"

Usmál se a uklidil si brýle do kapsičky u košile. „Zeptej se ho, až se tu ukáže. Já se jdu aspoň na chvíli vyspat."

„Můžeš si vzít nějakej pokoj pro hosty," nabídl mu velkoryse. „Takhle by ses neměl potulovat v ulicích," poukázal na krvavé oblečení.

„Díky, mám sako. Přijdu večer." S tím odešel a nechal Tonyho se spícím bohem o samotě.

„Co jsem komu udělal?" zaúpěl, přikryl Lokiho prostěradlem až ke krku a na chvíli se vzdálil, ponechávaje ho pod Jarvisovým dozorem, aby se mohl vysprchovat a převléct. Únavou sotva pletl nohama, noc ho zmohla fyzicky i psychicky. Ani nevěděl jak, ale padl na druhou postel v místnosti a spal dřív, než se jeho tvář setkala s polštářem.


	3. 3. kapitola

_S páskou přes oko nic neviděl. Naneštěstí mu jiné smysly zůstaly. Šum napovídal, že se nachází ve skalní dutině, na jejíž konec by stejně nedohlédl, a že tam musely být stovky mrazivých obrů. Zbystřené uši dokázaly rozeznat i vzdálenější posměšky a urážky. Pokaždé ho překvapilo, jak dobrá akustika v jeskyni panuje. Od prvního výkřiku chápal, proč ho vzali zrovna sem. Chtěli, aby všichni slyšeli i sebetišeji vyslovenou prosbu. Jak jinak by si jeho ponížení užili víc? Srdce mu tlouklo. Krev mu bušila ve spáncích. Mumlání zesílilo. Věděl, co se děje. Do té doby si myslel, že už mu nemůže být větší zima. Roztřásl se. Předsevzetí, že tentokrát zůstane zticha, se vypařilo jako pára nad hrncem. Přistihl se, že se mu hýbou rty a neslyšně mumlají prosby._

_Smích se mu zařízl do páteře. Zazmítal se._

_Blížil se._

Loki se s prudkým nádechem probudil a otevřel oči. V uších mu ještě doznívalo odporné chechtání a trvalo mu několik vteřin, než si uvědomil, že leží téměř v tichu. Zíral na světlý strop, třásl se chladem a bolestí. Zamrkal, snaže si vzpomenout, kde se nachází a jak se sem dostal. Ach ano. Thor ho odhodil jako nepotřebné štěně u Starka a nechal ho žádat smrtelníka o pomoc. Zatnul zuby a snažil se dostat vlastní tělo pod nadvládu. Nešlo mu to. Nedokázal ani zvednout ruku nebo otočit hlavu. Zatraceně!

Dech se mu zrychlil. Nechtěl být znovu připoutaný! Přesto necítil, že by mu zápěstí obepínala pouta. Ne, v tom muselo být něco jiného. Sedativa? Možná. Tak jako tak se mu to nelíbilo. Potřeboval vstát, nebo alespoň sedět. Proč to, u devíti, nešlo? V duchu zakňučel. Neměl v plánu zase prosit. Už ne. _Matko, nedovol to!_ Nasucho polkl. Musel přemýšlet, jak se odsud dostat. Jenže jak, když se nemohl ani hnout a celé tělo mu spalovala odporná bolest?

K jeho uším se dostaly tiché hlasy. Nerozuměl jim ani slovo, ale aspoň postrádaly tu chraplavou hloubku obrů. Ne, že by ho to výrazně uklidňovalo. Nejspíš se jednalo o Starka a někoho dalšího, ale nemohl si být jistý. Omdlel dříve, než mu vůbec přislíbil pomoc. Co když ho odvlekl do S.H.I.E.L.D.u a tam dokončí to, co obři začali?

Panika si hledala cestu do Lokiho útrob a napjala mu všechny bolavé svaly v těle. Adrenalin rozpumpoval krev. S vypětím všech sil otočil hlavu na stranu. Zhoupl se mu žaludek, vida množství kovových nástrojů na tácku vedle krvavých tamponů. Takže další mučení? Kolik toho ještě může snést, než zemře? Hodinu? Den? Týden? Rozhodně zlomek toho, co už měl za sebou. Uslyšel kroky a radši zavřel oči. Třeba ho nechají být, když bude spát.

Tony, jenž se v té době od Thora dozvídal nejnutnější informace, vstoupil s druhým bohem do místnosti v téže chvíli, co se Lokiho zrak zatemnil.

„Pořád se neprobral?" zeptal se hromovládce s nakrčením obočí. „Nemělo by to trvat tak dlouho."

„Bruce mu včera dal něco na spaní," referoval Tony a prohrábl si ještě rozcuchané vlasy. Zakryl si ústa dlaní a zívl. „Pochybuju, že se probudí dřív než večer, ale u něj nikdo neví. Složil se fakt s grácií sobě vlastní."

Thor po něm šlehl výrazem, kterým mu říkal _dávej-si-pozor-na pusu_ , ale jen přikývl. „Věřím, že se o něj postaráš, Anthony. Vrátím se za pár dní." Věnoval pohled Lokimu, který div nezdržoval dech, jak se snažil všechno poslouchat a nedat najevo, že je vzhůru, a odporoučel se výtahem na střechu, odkud následně odletěl.

„No jasný, Tony Stark totiž zvládne úplně všechno," zabrblal Tony otráveně. Chtělo se mu spát. Thor ho vzbudil, sotva usnul, nebo mu to tak aspoň připadalo. Měl v plánu si lehnout hned, jak převáže Lokimu zranění. „Co na tom, že se ho nikdo na nic neptá," pokračoval v monologu, zatímco si připravoval čisté obvazy, dezinfekci a ostatní nutné propriety, které si donesl z vedlejší místnosti.

Sedl si na pojízdnou kulatou židličku, nohama se odstrčil a dojel k Lokiho posteli, pokládaje tácek místo původního. Natáhl ruku a popadl konec prostěradla.

„Nesahej na mě," zasyčel Loki okamžitě. Teď už nemělo smysl předstírat spánek. Nechtěl, aby se ho kdokoliv dotýkal. A kdo ví, co mu chtěl provést.

„Ale, Šípková Růženka se probudila?" Tony povytáhl obočí a krátké zaváhání, když Loki promluvil, bylo ta tam. Dokončil pohyb a stáhl prostěradlo k pasu muže.

„Dej. Ty. Ruce. Pryč!" usekával a vážně se snažil o výhrůžný tón. Ztráta sil mu však dovolovala sotva šeptat.

Ušklíbl se, popojel k Lokiho hlavě a naklonil se k němu blíž. „Hele, brouku, jsem unavenej a chce se mi spát. Nemám moc dobrou náladu. Takže to, co ti teď řeknu, nebudu opakovat," řekl Tony chladně. „Slíbil jsem – ne, to je špatnej výraz. Bylo mi nařízeno, abych se o tebe postaral. To znamená, že potřebuješ ošetřit. Věř tomu, že je to to poslední, co bych teď dělat chtěl. Ale to je jedno. Důležitý je," Loki jako uhranutý hleděl do oříškově hnědých očí a neodvažoval se ani zamrkat, „že to prostě udělám. Takže si vyber. Buď budeš klidně ležet, nebo tě připoutám a zacpu ti pusu." Všiml si hrůzy, jež problikla bohu očima a uvolnil tvář. „Hádám, že to je to poslední, co bys chtěl ty. Tak mě nech udělat, co musím, a snaž se vyléčit tak rychle, aby ses zvládl o sebe postarat."

Loki poraženě zavřel oči. Nebyl v takové kondici, aby si mohl určovat podmínky. Nemohl mu ani jednu vrazit. Ale vyléčit se potřeboval, pokud tedy hodlal přežít. A ačkoliv v posledních měsících po smrti toužil, zrovna teď se mu umírat nechtělo. Zatřásl se zimou a v duchu se přesunul do místa ve své hlavě, kde se ho nic netýkalo.

Tony to vzal jako souhlas a začal rychle, ale jemně, opakovat včerejší práci. Neušlo mu, že se bůh třese. „Přinesu ti deku," slíbil a během ošetřování sledoval jeho reakce. Ne, že by mu nějaké dával; prostě mlčel a nehýbal se. „Mluvil jsem s Thorem," nadnesl, jak se propracovával od obličeje směrem k nohám. Dával si velký pozor, aby ho neodhalil více, než bylo nutné. Sice nereagoval nahlas, ale napjaté svaly hovořily o tom, jak je mu všechno nepříjemné, dost viditelně.

Loki se rázem musel ze svého bezpečného místa vrátit do reality. Doufal, že smrtelníkovi ten šílený tlukot srdce unikne. Ztuhl tak, že by mu led mohl závidět. Co mu ten blonďatý šašek mohl říct? Kolik toho Stark věděl? Ani Thor netušil vše, ale domyslel si jistě dost. Zatraceně! „To muselo být nanejvýš podnětné," utrousil sarkasticky. Nehodlal dát najevo, jak moc se ho to dotýká.

Tony po něm vrhl pobavený úsměv. „Vracíš se do kondice, to je fajn," poznamenal, zahodil další zašpiněný tampón a sáhl pro nový. „Řekl mi toho dost málo," pokračoval s pohledem upřeným do smaragdově zelených očí. Tak nějak cítil, že je to správně. Ta modrá se k němu nehodila. Zelená jej dotvářela a dělala z Lokiho Lokiho. „Vlastně mi nikdo ještě neřekl skoro nic, co by mě uspokojilo."

Bůh mlčel a snášel jeho pohled se zamčenými ústy. Zatím se neodvažoval doufat, že by to mohla být pravda. Stark určitě blufoval.

„Ty se evidentně k povídání taky nemáš, což mě upřímně překvapuje, protože když jsme se viděli naposled, tak ti huba jela, jako bys byl na speedu. Ale to nevadí. Zkusím sherlockovskou dedukci, co ty na to?"

„Jakou dedukci?" vyrazil ze sebe dřív, než se zastavil. V duchu zaúpěl. Teď ze sebe udělal idiota, protože nevěděl, co je Sherlock.

„Sherlock Holmes," začal Tony vysvětlovat, „je literární postava. Geniální detektiv, kterej je tak trochu magor. Ale na tom nezáleží."

„A ty máš být jako geniální detektiv, jo?" ušklíbl se.

„Jen geniální." Pokrčil ramena, obvázal Lokimu kotníky a nakrčil čelo. „Už se zvládneš hnout?"

Pokusil se pohnout paží. Zachvěl se mu malíček. Frustrující. „Ne."

„No, co se dá dělat," povzdechl si Tony. „Musím tě přetočit. Tak se nevzpírej a nedělej to ještě horší."

„Ne –"

„Smůla," odsekl, vstal a popadl ho za paži a koleno, aby mohl využít páky těla a otočit ho břicho. Zasyknutí ho upozornilo, že mu působí bolest, ale s tím nemohl nic dělat. Loki byl těžký, přestože by to vzhledem k hubenému tělu vůbec nečekal. Než ho dostal, jak potřeboval, funěl námahou a otíral si zpocené čelo.

„Tohle ti nedaruji," zavrčel Loki. Celé tělo ho pálilo jako čert. Zuby nehty se držel, aby nevykřikl. I to zasyčení ze sebe dostal nerad a jen proto, že to nečekal.

„Jasně, brouku." Mávl nad tím rukou a začal věnovat zdravotnickou péči zádům zbrázděným šrámy, jež názorně připomínaly rány od biče. Potlačil dávivý reflex a velmi opatrně vetřel hojivou mast do otlačeniny od okovů na krku. „Takže, kde jsme to... jasně, ta dedukce," začal mluvit, aby odpoutal myšlenky od těla pod svýma rukama. „Přiletěl jsi na Zemi, chtěl jsi tu vládnout. To ti nevyšlo. Promiň." Neupřímnost omluvy se dala téměř uchopit do prstů. „Bráška tě vzal –"

„Není to můj bratr!"

„– domů, kde sis šel odkroutit trest za to, že jsi byl zlobivej chlapeček," pokračoval, nevšímaje si přerušení. „Tak a teď nastává moje geniální část: co tak na tebe koukám, tak se někdo nechal unýst a dál ti pěkně přes držku. Hulk by záviděl. Nechme stranou, jestli to bylo přehnaný, nebo ne. To už je asi stejně pasé. Důležitý je, že tě Thor vytáhl z díry, do který tě hodili, z nějakýho důvodu. Prej tě devět světů potřebuje." Zavrtěl hlavou, nechal z výšky spadnout nůžky, jimiž stříhal obvaz, na kovovou miskou a pocítil záchvěv uspokojení, když sebou Loki cukl. Přikryl ho čistým prostěradlem a přidal mu deku. Dřepl si vedle jeho hlavy a zadíval se mu do očí tvrdých jako křemen. „Řekni mi, Loki, copak můžeš devíti světům nabídnout? Vždyť se ani neudržíš na nohou. Proč jsi tak důležitej? Proč bych tě neměl prostě zabít za všechny ty lidi, co jsi připravil o život? Tak snadný by to bylo..."

Loki rozšířil pohled. „Nic nevíš," odvětil stroze.

„Správně," odtušil a poplácal ho po tváři. „Tak se dej rychle do kupy, abys mi to mohl všechno hezky říct." Narovnal se, prohrábl si vlasy a vydal se pryč. „Jdu se vyspat. Bejt tebou, nesnažím se dostat dolů. Jsi nadopovanej práškama. Pro jistotu, víš? Tak ať nespadneš z pelíšku," upozornil ho sladce a odešel z jeho zorného pole. 


End file.
